


lovely

by PeBeAs



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Cool, Cute, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Цзыюй любит «lovely» на своём плече курсивом, любит своих подруг и друга, любит кожаные куртки и, конечно, Тэхёна, которого сначала «ненавидела».
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Taehyung | V, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

У них с Тэхёном было что-то вроде обычного недопонимания, которое выросло в ссоры, после недомолвки, в конце лишь в лютую ненависть.  
У них с Тэхёном в сердцах было ясно с самого начала: с самого первого взгляда в столовой университета, с самой первой случайной улыбки на репетиции — но так и не понятно для разума.  
Или это было лишь наваждением?  
Но Цзыюй ожидала такого момента. Ожидала, что будет прижимать его к стенке и кричать:  
— Почему ты просто не оставишь моего друга в покое? Что такого сделал Юнджон?  
Она не хотела видеть расстроенное лицо Кима, когда он будет закусывать свою губу, отводя взгляд. Возможно, она хотела быть той, кто к этим губам прижмётся.  
И как у любой истории — у этой тоже есть небольшое вступление, которое требуется для ознакомления.

✧✧✧

**за неделю до основных событий**

_В отрывках старого блокнота Цзыюй нашла противоречивую рифму «страдание-созидание», а потому присела и начала лишь перебирать в своих мыслях к чему можно отнести эти слова.  
Спустя секунды три к ней пришёл ответ с именем «Ким Тэхён». Цзыюй тогда только усмехнулась, удивляясь самой себе, и, положив бумагу в карман, вышла из комнаты общежития.  
Сто третья комната ничем не отличалась: узкая, неудобная, старая, ровно как и мебель в ней. Единственным, что в такие моменты радовало девушку, была её соседка, но и она часто пропадала, так что правильным было бы сказать «радует отсутствие соседки».  
Она редко куда ходит, но по сути сегодня же собиралась на встречу со своими друзьями. Они большой компанией собирались отправиться в клуб, где будет выступление местной группы. Хоть Чжоу, в принципе, мало слушает музыку, (она ей кажется назойливым шумом), но ради Хосока, что с ума сходит от песен (и от одного из участников, официальный парень как никак), она готова туда с горем пополам пойти.  
(Она врёт ради имиджа, ей нравится музыка и нравится… возможно, Тэхён, который и состоит в этой группе).  
Над выбором одежды она долго не мучалась, беря то, в чём могут пустить и хватит. Кожаная куртка особо не защищала от осенней прохлады, хотя и совсем не давала продрогнуть, пока часы на телефоне показывали около восьми вечера. Встреча с друзьями планировалась через полчаса, само выступление начиналось позже, и потому девушка не волновалась, спокойно вышагивая в сторону места.  
На уме, как ни странно, крутились слова и самые странные ассоциации. Ким Тэхён и его улыбка; первое было страданием, второе — созиданием. Так далее по списку.  
Слякоть неприятно растекалась по земле, образуя большие лужи, а обувь Чжоу едва спасалась каждый раз, когда студентка перешагивала или обходила грязь.  
«Осень всегда некрасивая, особенно конец октября», — подумала она, заворачивая к клубу.  
Было в некрасоте что-то своё, замечала каждый раз Чжоу. И было в ней как всегда что-то отталкивающее.  
— Цзы-цзы! — прикрикнул парень, стоящий у входа. — Скорей сюда!  
— Иду!  
Пробираясь через очередь, она поспешила к знакомым, чтобы вскоре сразу же успеть зайти в клуб. Девушка не удивилась такому, у неё было много друзей, а у тех свои, из чего всегда можно было извлечь выгоду.  
В их собственной группе было человек четыре, не считая самой девушки. Самый высокий, тот, что её позвал, с короткой стрижкой и затуманенным практически всегда взглядом, это Ю Юнджон, который улыбнулся ярко, прося следовать за собой. Рядом по бокам шли две японки, Мина и Сана, что непонятно как, но смогли подружиться, учитывая их разные интересы. У них у обеих рыжие оттенки волос и едва заметные парные татуировки за ухом, где «for» и «ever» выбиты каким-то витиеватым шрифтом. Замыкая шествие, шёл волнующийся Хосок в одном из своих самых лучших нарядов, (чтобы впечатлить кое-кого), и периодически мотал головой по сторонам.  
Громко; Цзы рефлекторно пригнулась, хотя из-за своего высокого роста спрятаться вряд ли получится, и едва сдержалась, дабы не прикрыть свои уши.  
Много шума, что накатывал со всех сторон. Какие-то крики довольных, какие-то крики недовольных, повсюду было много людей, а ведь время-то по меркам клубов раннее.  
— Цзы! Цзы! — её потрясла за плечо Сана, что второй рукой держала запястье Мины. — Мы пойдём к бару, хорошо? Не теряйте.  
Студентка кивнула подругам, не пытаясь им перечить, зная, что ничего не выйдет. Те ушли, смеясь и перешептываясь, а Чжоу ухмыльнулась, вспоминая о том, что до этого Мина при ней попросила свою соседку переночевать у своей половинки.  
Юнджон только на это хмыкнул и прикрикнул кому-то «давайте», ведя их дальше, скорее всего, к нужному столику, а Хосок резко схватил студентку за руку, пряча лицо на её плече. Девушка подумала, что это связано с тем, что приход Хосока по сути должен был быть сюрпризом, ведь Мин об этом не знал, а потому спросила только:  
— Оппа? — они продолжали так идти, и Чжоу, признаться, захотелось в голос рассмеяться, когда тот даже начал тереться носом об куртку, но, увидев чужой взгляд, сразу передумала.  
Правда, избежать вопросов за столиком, где они были далеки от любопытных глаз, Чон не смог и подруга сначала подшучивала, но потом, что-то увидев, обеспокоенно спросила:  
— Что-то случилось? Ты кого-то увидел? — лишь качание головой в ответ, она нахмурилась: — Скажи мне обязательно, если захочешь пойти домой.  
— Эй! — недовольно произнёс Ю, но Цзы перебила:  
— Состояние друга гораздо важнее, чем выступление группы. К тому же, Юнги-оппа даже не знает о нас.  
— А что Мина и Сана не важны? — добавил тот, закатывая глаза.  
Слова вызвали у Чжоу возмущение, которое она смогла сдержать только чтобы не портить настроение, поэтому она оглядела другого полностью и пробормотала:  
— Что с тобой сегодня? Я уверена, что это никаких проблем с ними не вызвет. Они тоже пошли бы домой.  
Юнджон отмахнулся, располагая свою руку на спинку дивана, и что-то тихо пробубнил, а она обняла Хосока, продолжая спрашивать.  
— Всё в порядке, просто разболелась голова.  
— Точно? — протянула она, обнимая его крепче.  
— Точно.  
Тем не менее, домой они ушли прежде чем выступление началось, и медленный Чон плёлся в объятиях подруг (Юнджон решил остаться), чтобы собраться с мыслями. На вопросы отвечал однозначно, реакции не показывал.  
Где-то перед тем, как убедить их в том, что сумеет дойти до своего корпуса, Хосок только промолвил:  
— Они с Тэхёном целовались.  
И, если в случае с Чжоу были натянутые отношения, то с Хосоком, Миной, Саной или Юнджоном он дружил.  
Ким знал, что у Хосока есть чувства, что они пара. Знал и целовал.  
(И точно так же поступил Юнги)._

✧✧✧

— Что сделал Юнджон? Почему ты после той недели взъелся на него? — кричит Цзыюй, указывая пальцем на грудную клетку парня. — Почему ты продолжаешь огрызаться и грубить?  
— Твой «друг», — он выделяет слово, протягивая насмешливо, — не может прийти ко мне и поговорить. Конечно, я буду зол! Он сходит с ума!  
— Почему?  
— Я не могу сказать, но это действительно так, Цзы, — говорит Тэхён, уставшим взглядом пересекаясь с её, — он не понимает!  
— Я тоже не понимаю! — возмущённо кричит она, сжимая руки в кулаки. — И не называй меня «Цзы»! Скажи, почему вы подрались? Почему ты ударил его? Почему ты не останавливался? Почему ты продолжаешь вести себя так… Так…  
— Как?! Я лишь хочу возвать к его совести, понимаешь? — пытается оправдаться, перебивая и замечая как красная от злости Чжоу сжимает губы. — Я хочу с ним поговорить, обсудить кое-что, а он бежит как последний трус!  
— Если ты опускаешься то пустых провокаций и рукоприкладства, то единственный трус здесь — это ты, — чеканит девушка, собираясь отвернуться, как Ким нежно, но быстро хватает её запястье, не давая этого сделать.  
Он становится слишком близко к ней, позволяя прочувствовать сбившееся после криков дыхание; Цзыюй стоит лишь чуть приподнять подбородок и поддаться вперёд, чтобы коснуться чужих губ, а глазам лишь попытаться найти чужие — и они будут рядом, словно гипнотизируя.  
Чжоу знает, а потому сглатывает и вырывает руку, безразличным тоном выговаривая:  
— Не трогай меня.  
— Цзы…

✧✧✧

**самый первый взгляд**

_В тот день было прохладно, хотя это был лишь сентябрь, что мелкими шажками направлялся в сторону настоящей осени. Цзыюй скучающе глядела на своё кимчи, заметно испортившееся, поскольку было в её сумке два дня, а Мина и Сана шушукались на японком, время от времени заливаясь смехом.  
— Что у вас такого? — возникает младшая, когда в очередной слышит хихиканье.  
— Ничего, — отвечают девушки хором, заставляя подругу чуть ли не завопить от злости.  
У неё с утра было поганое настроение: сначала неудавшийся сон из-за работы над проектом, который даже до конца не сохранился, после замечания на нескольких лекциях, небольшая простуда Хосока, что мучился в общежитии, занятость близких другими делами, скукота и разочарование в собственных навыках, в конце концов.  
Кимчи перед глазами выглядело жалко. Не удивительно, если сама Чжоу оставляла такие же впечатления.  
Кстати, о кимчи. Она чертовски удивлена своей безответственностью, ведь продукты ушли зря — это раз, сумка провоняла — это два, ей просто до жути обидно — это три.  
— Ладно, хватит, — отталкиваясь от стола, приподнялась девушка, — пока, девочки. Я пойду заниматься.  
— Цзы, мы начали говорить про… — начала отвлёкшаяся Сана, но Чжоу остановила её красноречивым взглядом:  
— Я буду заниматься, всё хорошо.  
Она схватила контейнер с кимчи, оставляя его открытым, чтобы сразу выбросить и сохранить себе посуду (она может пригодиться), и, не обращая внимания на чьи-то шаги, пошла вперёд.  
Зря.  
В следующую же секунду старое кимчи оказалось на её чистой рубашке, а пятна распространились и на одну из её любимых кожаных курток, которые она лелеяла всей душой. Из-за столкновений плюс заболели плечи, потому что это было неожиданно и больно. Контейнер, слава богу, остался в руках, как и остатки на дне.  
— Простите, — кто-то сказал невнятно.  
Цзыюй готовилась к длинной тираде, чтобы облить этого человека таким же старым кимчи, но уже в моральной форме, но чуть приподняв подбородок и глаза к чужим, она заметила как близко к ней находился незнакомец.  
Большие карие глаза, как карамель или молочный шоколад, заставили её замереть, не зная как действовать. Их чуть закрывала чёлка, а около глаз были родинки, щедро рассыпанные по коже. Чжоу чувствовала себя униженной, липкой из-за грязи, неудобно из-за любопытных взглядов. Ещё где-то за спиной она чувствовала обеспокоенные взгляды подруг, но, успешно проигнорировав их, она внезапно посмотрела на чистую рубашку парня и размазала по ней кимчи, что оставалось в контейнере.  
— Простите, — протянула злостно, пытаясь совладать с дыханием._

✧✧✧

Тэхён догоняет её уже у входа в женское общежитие, куда она собирается зайти, как попадает в мягкие мужские объятия. Он делает это осторожно, едва касаясь чужой кожи, и пытается повернуть к себе.  
Она брыкается, пытаясь закричать, но понимает, что это лишь привлечёт лишнее внимание, а боли, она уверена, тот не совершит.  
— Пожалуйста, пойми меня, Цзы…  
— Я не «Цзы» для тебя, — выплёвывает грубо, вновь пересекаясь глазами, еле выдерживая, — просто скажи, зачем?  
Тэхён видит, что собеседница успокоилась, но не торопится отпускать, лишь размеренным голосом отвечая:  
— Я не могу сказать, — качает он головой, — я обещал.  
— Ты мне тоже обещал! — она вскидывает голову, чтобы оказаться фактически на одном уровне. — И где мы сейчас?  
— Мы здесь и сейчас, но я так и не смогу тебе сказать ничего, потому что тебя это не касается.  
Чжоу от неопределённости хочется завыть, но выходит лишь отчаянное мычание с недовольным:  
— А кого?  
— Меня и Юнджона.  
— Очень интересно! — не выдерживает. — Именно поэтому ты целовался с Юнги?  
Реакция не заставляет себя ждать, и Ким ослабляет хватку, растерянно моргая совсем:  
— Что за? Кто тебе сказал? — хмурится. — Ты что, ревнуешь?  
— Ты не настолько особенный, — (врёт), — но дело даже не в том, что чувствую я. При чём тут это? А в том, что чувствует Хосок, о чьих чувствах ты знаешь. Они встречаются, а вы…  
— Вот почему они не общались последнее время, — глупо повторяет Ким, не обращая внимания на поток слов Чжоу, — это недоразумение!  
— Скажешь, что в этом виноват Юнджон? — она поднимает насмешливо бровь.  
— Да, — отвечает серьёзно.

✧✧✧

**самая первая случайная улыбка**

_На репетиции группы в гараже одного из участников в общей сложности было человек девять, и только Цзыюй не могла понять почему она здесь.  
В помещении было тепло и просторно, сама машина на месте не находилась, но, кажется, если бы та и была, то вряд ли бы мешала молодым людям. Тут даже было два старых дивана с потрёпанными покрывалами, одна деревянная тумба, что потеряла цвет, и пару пластиковых стульев. Что уж говорить об аппаратуре, расположенной как можно удобнее.  
Кому принадлежал этот дом она не знала, но Хосоку и японкам, что уже были здесь, студентка доверяла, а потому вполне спокойно попивала сок, не стараясь как-то анализировать исполнение. В музыке Цзы полный ноль.  
А вот Сана рядом активно размахивала руками, детально объясняя какие-то переходы, её девушка, положив голову на женские колени, рылась в телефоне. Хосок сидел в обнимку со своим парнем на другом диване. Юнджона не было, поскольку тот вообще никогда не шёл на репетиции группы, хотя и ходил почти на каждые выступления. Множество разбились на такие парочки, однако продолжали разговаривать все вместе на одну тему, не прекращая шутить и смеяться.  
Слушая игру, попутно комментируя и обсуждая разные детали, они делились мнениями, пока самый старший и долговязый, со смешно взлохмаченной причёской, не протянул, вставая с места:  
— Будем закругляться через два часа, — компания недовольно загалдела (Цзы поняла, что гараж принадлежит им), и тот вскинул руки, защищаясь: — У меня мелкие племянницы! Мы не сможем много шуметь, им ведь нужен отдых. Как видите гараж находится прямо рядом с нашим домом.  
Некоторые умилились такому ответу, именно Мина и Хосок, пока другие наблюдали за Чжихё, выпившей ещё пару глотков пива и тоже поспешившей встать:  
— Какой заботливый, оппа, — насмешливо протянула его сестра, тоже участница группы, у которой не менее непослушными прядями на голове был чёрный маллет; на левом ухе можно было заметить проколотый хрящ, а ближе к ключицами мелкие чёрные розы.  
Контраст брата и сестры был очень заметным, потому что старший, казалось, был более спокойным и менее резким, оттого выглядел как какой-нибудь знакомый милый парень с детского двора, в то время как Чжи любила выделяющееся и необычное. Это было видно сразу.  
Цзыюй молча наблюдала, как те двое продолжали отшучиваться, перебрасываясь колкими фразами. Девушка Чжихё вышла с кем-то поговорить, Чон увлечённо целовался со своим парнем, а японки вновь опять щебетали на своём.  
Чжоу вообще нравилось наблюдать за своими подругами, которые всегда оказывались будто в своей вселенной, когда обсуждали что-то своё, глядя подруга подруге в глаза и время от времени лениво целуясь. Вот что напоминало настоящую любовь.  
А вот про Мин Юнги она ничего дельного сказать не могла. Мало разговаривала с ним, знала что-то в общих чертах, редко видела где-то не в клубе или не рядом с Хосоком, из-за чего и не имела возможности как-нибудь поговорить.  
(Чон, правда, говорил, что она зря опасается «Юнги-хёна», и что грозный вид лишь напускная стенка. Ещё он подговорил называть Мина «оппой», как и себя, так что у него выявился дар убеждать).  
— Чжихё, тш, — засмеялся Тэхён, когда та опять выкинула что-то и взмахнула драматично рукой.  
Чжоу выпила оставшийся на дне стакана сок и поближе пододвинулась к спинке дивана. Она не хотела встревать в разговор подруг, украдкой бросая на них тёплые взгляды, и не хотела как-то прерывать близость Хосока. Оттого перевела взгляд к Киму, поправляющего ремень на брюках. Девушка почему-то зависла, наблюдая за тем, как ловкие пальцы касались предмета, аккуратно проведя кончиками, а потом едва успела отвернуться, чтобы остаться незамеченной.  
Удивительно, но Тэхён был единственным из группы, что не выглядел как участник какой-нибудь музыкальной группы. Даже если Намджун и был таким же внешне, его можно было сразу раскусить после первых же реплик, но Тэхён… он был каким-то не таким.  
Если не знать Тэхёна, то его вообще трудно представить участником местной группы, что еле находила клубы, где можно выступить, что еле вырывала себе признание публики, не тем, кто время от времени садится за барабаны, репетируя. Его не представить таким вообще, а только каким-нибудь богатым студентом, покорителем сердец, гоняющем на байке, или спокойным пареньком, смушающимся при флирте.  
Правда, как бы долго она не размышляла о Тэхёна, она знала, что у них натяжные отношение: из-за ситуации в столовой, потом просто колкости в адрес друг друга, потом всё пошло само по себе и у них вообще не удавалось построить диалог без каких-нибудь издёвок.  
Цзыюй усмехнулась своим мыслям.  
Не удивительно то, что она встретила того, на кого облила своё старое кимчи в ответ, после знакомства с парнем друга; удивительно то, что они не сдружились, когда Цзы он понравился. Чуть-чуть.  
(Может быть, она знала ~~(предполагала)~~ , что это невзаимно).  
— Солнце, мне пора уходить! — прозвенел чужой голос, привлекая всеобщее внимание.  
То была длинноногая Наён, в спортивном костюме так же оставаясь шикарной блондинкой. Она попрощалась и с ними, напоследок чмокнув Чжихё в уголок губ, и ушла, оставляя после себя тишину.  
Намджун промямлил с надеждой:  
— По домам?  
И они действительно пошли так же по домам, а в самый последний момент, когда Тэхён приподнимался с дивана и заправлял свою задравшуяся футболку в брюки, Чжоу опять потерялась в пространстве, закусывая губу с шкодливой улыбкой. Она следила за чужими руками, а потом подняла глаза дальше, сканируя тело, а после приходя к губам.  
В самый-самый последний момент уголки тэхёновы губ приподнялись в насмешливой улыбке, и Цзы отвернулась так быстро, как только могла.  
Это же было предисловием в их странно-саркастическо-непонятно-манящих отношениях._

✧✧✧

Цзы поднимает бровь, когда разрешает Тэхёну увести себя куда-то в сторону и всё ещё держать её за запястье. Она облизывает губы, когда пальцы аккуратными движениями касаются кожи, и рвано выдыхает, когда отпускает её.  
Нервно оглядывается, когда видит, что они идут в мужское общежитие.  
Перед ними оказывается дверь в чью-то комнату, и парень грубо тянет её на себя, открывая взору Юнги в спортивке, пялящегося в телефон. Тот на появление гостей не реагирует, спокойным тоном сообщая:  
— Насколько я помню, ты вроде как не водишь девушек к себе.  
— Хён! — вскрикивает Ким, приглашая Чжоу внутрь. — Нам нужно поговорить!  
Юнги устало вздыхает, а студентка замечает большие круги под глазами и откровенно измождённый вид.  
— Именно так Хосок сказал мне, что мы расстаёмся, и так и не объяснил почему. Ты хочешь меня выгнать?  
— Вы расстались? — вклинивается Цзы.  
— А ты не знала? — притворно щебечет. — Что, Хосок не рассказал, что с ни того, ни с сего, наигрался со мной и решил бросить? — выговаривает старший с какой-то злостью, хотя внешне не излучает ни одной эмоции.  
— Наигрался? — Чжоу не выдерживает. — Да как ты смеешь это говоришь, когда это ты игрался с ним?  
— Я? — повторяет парень, и его глаза округляются, а весь Мин отчего-то болезненно кривится.  
— Ты.  
— Пожалуйста… — Тэхён хочет прекратить ссору, но Цзы толкает его в плечо, обращаясь к Юнги:  
— Почему ты так поступил?  
— Я?! — указывает на себя. — Что я сделал?  
— Так ты считаешь, что ничего страшного в этом нет? Посмотрите на него! Обыкновенная вещь, да?  
— Да что я сделал! — он встаёт с кровати. — Объясни!  
— Да ты, — начинает возмущённо Цзы; а после, направляясь ближе, одновременно с Тэхёном, что избавляется от ступора, прикрикивает: — Целовался с другим!  
Повисает напряжённая тишина. Сначала Юнги медленно садится на кровать, поднимая недоумённый взгляд на девушку, а потом переводя его на Тэхёна. Спустя пару секунд он, игнорируя выкрики, выбегает из комнаты, оставляя тех наедине.  
— Что происходит? — Чжоу, не выдержав, поворачивается.  
— Вот здесь и кроется вина Юнджона.  
— Он заставил вас целоваться? Да он был с нами тогда, вёл нас к столику. — фыркает, отходя назад.  
— Не совсем, — он преграждает ей путь и успевает быстро закрыть дверь, а на обеспокоенный взгляд молвит: — Нет, я не запирал. Я просто хочу поговорить.  
Цзы не знает о чём они должны говорить. Может, о том, что она ничего не понимает?  
— Что сделал Юнджон?  
— Я не знаю, поверишь ты или нет, — она внимательно слушает, — но так получилось, что я и хён проиграли ему желание…  
— Серьёзно?  
— Тш, подожди, — Ким кладёт руку на женское плечо, а потом быстро убирает, не желая причинять дискомфорта, — в общем, мы должны были при кодовом слове каждый раз играть в пеперо*. Не смотри так. Я думал, что это всего лишь глупое и странное желание, но это также правда. У меня были подозрения, когда я узнал о разрыве Юнги-хёна, но сейчас я точно знаю, что это его вина, поэтому…  
— Чем ты можешь доказать? — произносит Чжоу, не до конца понимая абсурдность ситуации.  
— Видео.  
Не медля ни секунду, она приближается ближе, и он достаёт телефон для того, чтобы найти требуемое.  
Они становятся близко друг к другу, что чуть-чуть и студентка может коснуться губами чужого подбородка, а стоит приподняться совсем немного (разница у них не настолько большая), то можно коснуться и тэхёновых губ.  
На видео Юнджон разъясняет им моменты, размахивая коробкой палочек. Сидящий рядом Юнги попивает соджу из стакана, а снимающий на видео Ким ржёт и издевается над Ю и его нелепым желанием.  
— Это дичь, — говорит девушка, выхватывая телефон из рук, — это не несёт в себе никакого смысла!  
— Несёт, — мягко говорит он, заглядывая в чужие глаза, а потом лишь пожимает плечами: — Видео я показал, но нам с Юджоном есть о чём ещё поговорить.  
— О чём?  
— О тебе.  
Она застывает, не зная как реагировать на такие слова.  
Внезапно в голову лезут лишь воспоминания, в которых она толкает парня, грубо ему отвечает, раздражается с его вида, а потом теряется при взгляде на его губы, лицо, при звуке его голоса.  
Чжоу громко выдыхает, сглатывая, а потом поднимает голову вверх. Поддаться ещё чуть ближе — их губы встретятся.  
— Я… — начинает несмело, подходя ещё ближе, как может; Тэхён не реагирует, но недовольства не высказывает.  
Поддаётся вперёд, смотрит прямо в чужие глаза, карие, красивые, притягательные, и произносит:  
— Поцелуй меня.  
И Тэхён делает, прижимаясь ближе, целуя её, что отвечает сразу же. Цзы пытается унять свой стук сердца, потому закрывает глаза, расслабляясь и погружаясь в поцелуй полностью.  
Тепло, ведь Ким осторожен, делает всё медленно и мягко, будто спрашивая разрешения, а потом внезапно проводит языком по её нижней губе, и они теряются в чувствах. Нежность не исчезает, но наполняется чем-то страстным, быстрым, возбуждающим.  
Чжоу выдыхает в чужой рот, зарываясь своими руками в мужские шелковистые волосы. Он держит девушку за талию, берёт бо́льшую инициативу, и она понимает, что вот это всегда и было причиной раздражения.  
Как бы глупо не звучало, но она каждый раз бесилась при виде Тэхёна, потому что не могла его целовать, из-за чего язвила в его адрес, наблюдая как движутся его губы.  
Его губы мягкие, где-то ощущаются неровности, видимо там Ким их покусывал от нервозности или ещё от чего-нибудь, но, боже, как же Цзыюй нравится это ощущение.  
Нравится погружаться в него, знать вкус Тэхёна, что-то сладкое и приторное, но такое манящее.  
Тэхён сладкий и манящий.  
Когда они время от времени останавливаются, чтобы вновь продолжить поцелуи, Цзы благодарит прошлого Тэхёна за то, что тот тогда закрыл дверь. И ещё мычит в поцелуй, толкая парня дальше к стене, пока тот к ней прижмётся. Он усмехается, она знает, и потом шепчет в женские губы:  
— Прекрасная… Прекрасная… Прекрасная…  
Они оба знают, что на их чувства ответили взаимно, знают, что после их ждут разговоры, но сейчас им нужны лишь поцелуи и эти движения, дразнящие, когда они находятся так близко друг к другу, чувствуют друг друга. А потом когда Тэхён поднимает руки выше к её плечам, медленно спуская кожаную куртку, она позволяет, чтобы после показать как на правом плече, можно сказать на надплечье ближе к шее, написано курсивом « _lovely_ ».  
Много кто не знает об этом тату, ведь она почти всегда его прячет под одеждой, его же можно скрыть, но как же ей хотелось, чтобы именно Тэхён об знал — и он знает сейчас.  
Цзыюй улыбается своим мыслям широко, осматривая перед собой парня внимательным взглядом.  
Ким чувствует и наклоняется к её уху, опаляя дыханием, и шепчет-шепчет:  
— Прекрасная, прекрасная, прекрасная.  
— Ты же не водишь девушек к себе, — дразнится она, толкая его чуть подальше от себя, дабы взглянуть в игривое лицо, — а?  
— Я не вожу чужих, — облизывает губу, чёрт, — я хочу вести лишь одну свою. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *пеперо игра — берут палочку, один конец в рот одному игроку, другой другому, потом они кушают до тех пор пока не поцелуются... Я ЗНАЮ ЭТО БЫЛО СТРАННО, но я не могла сделать друга Цзы совсем мудаком. мне нужно было хоть что-то.  
> как думаете стоило ли обводить курсивом флэшбеки? или хватало просто отделения и пометки?  
> кстати, это просто всплеск. не знаю, получился ли у меня лав/хейт, но я метку поставила. и получилась ли вообще вся эта атмосфера... (и поцелуи??? что с ними?? я вообще никогда не целовалась)... ну скажете, что и как, ахах  
> что ещё... хм... спасибо за прочтение!!!❤️


	2. ✧ for once and forever ✧

— Не стоит спорить про это, — вмешивается Наён, подправляя свои волосы.  
Её голова лежит на плечах Чжихё, пока та обсуждает какие-то музыкальные детали с участниками и вроде как спорит на тему вокальных партий, желая отдать какую-то часть Тэхёну, когда тот не принимает и уговаривает Намджуна оставить у первой.  
Единственные, не вовлечённые в дело, прижатые друг к другу — это Юнги и Хосок, где первый бормочет себе под нос нечто непонятное и касается струн гитары на коленях, а второй водит увлечённо пальцами по чужому лицу.  
Тэхён сидит на диване рядом с девушками и, отвлёкшись на пару парней напротив, на секунду поворачивается к двери гаража, но когда никто так и не заходит, раздаётся голос Хосока:  
— Она сейчас придёт, не волнуйся так. Подумаешь, опаздывает.  
Ким скептически поднимает бровь в ответ на реплику, вспоминая всегда скучающего по своему парню Юнги, но разумно решает промолчать и вновь вклинивается в обсуждение строк:  
— Вы понимаете, что эта строка немножко не подходит моему амплуа?  
— А кому её тогда отдать? — повторяет Чжихё. — Я вокалистка и у меня есть пара, у тебя тоже такая ситуация. А Намджун и Юнги не поют, вряд ли вытянут эту ноту.  
— Убрать её? — предлагает Ким с надеждой, но получает подзатыльник от старшего:  
— Ты что? Да она здесь идеально подходит! Просто спойте её, кто-нибудь из вас может же перешагнуть свою гордость!  
— Я не буду петь о том, что моё одиночество — моя лихорадка, хотя я никогда и не пела, — отмечает участница, — пусть строка останется у Тэхёна! Вообще не понимаю, почему он начал эту бессмыслицу.  
— Я просто не хочу петь что-то такое грустное, — только хнычет тот, — вдруг это повлияет на мой нынешний статус!  
— А вдруг повлияет на мой! — в том же тоне отвечает она, убирая выросшую чёлку с лица.  
— Тогда давай отдадим строку другому?  
— Но мы единственные поём, — хмыкает она, пытаясь встать, но Им Наён ласково проводит рукой по женской щеке, и она, успокоившись, предлагает: — Просто спой и всё.  
— Давайте заменим?  
— Ну да, песня об одиночестве, давайте заменим одну строку на счастливую и убьём всю грустную атмосферу к чёрту, — вмешивается Намджун, как Чжихё напирает на Тэхёна, воя от досады:  
— Тэ, почему всю песню практически ты согласен петь, а эту строчку нет? Что за странная причина для ссоры!  
— Всем привет! — открывается дверь гаража, куда заходит Цзыюй в кожаной куртке как всегда, и Ким помладше тут же отвлекается, хватая нежно руку Чжихё:  
— Чжихё, любимая, я согласен петь эту строчку, разумеется! Прости, пожалуйста, что начал это. Что-то вдруг в голову ударило, — Тэхён неловко хихикает, — кстати, раз уж мы пока ничем не занимаемся, я пойду?  
— Ты... Что? — только успевает сказать Чжихё, как Чжоу хватает и утягивает со собой парня и они кричат напоследок:  
— Спасибо всем! Пока!  
Недовольная участница группы поворачивается в сторону двери гаража, никак не найдя слова, в то время как Юнги, Намджун и Хосок заливаются смехом. Наён в то время издаёт умиляющийся звук, широко улыбаясь:  
— Оставь их, Чжи, — правда, не сдерживает хихикания, — помнишь, как мы сами были такими?  
— Так говоришь будто нам уже по сорок, — фыркает девушка, но заметно расслабляется, — не могу поверить, что он выбрал такой раздражающий способ. А просто отпроситься нельзя?  
— Думаю, — Намджун заумно отзывается, — он сделал так, поскольку мы бы не отпустили его.  
— А дать хоть чуть-чуть порепетировать?  
— Мы бы не пустили его до тех пор, пока не закончили бы.  
— Чёрт.  
А те двое смеются, гаденько так и миленько так, улыбаясь друг другу, убегая, словно за ними гонятся. Тэхён на Цзыюй смотрит, такую прекрасную, такую красивую, нежную, умную, заботливую, ласковую... хочет потеряться в ней, как и она в нём.  
И, разумеется, они хотят целоваться.  
(Тэхён ведёт девушку к одному парку, по пути держа её за ладонь крепко. Когда они достигают цели, они целуются вокруг золотистого неба, что на деле пожелтевшие листья деревьев, но какая разница).  
Они бегут и бегали бы целую вечность от времени, чтобы как можно долго быть друг с другом.

(И осень, если так посмотреть, очень даже красивая).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спасибо за внимание!!! это что-то вроде эпилога! кста, вообще не упоминала про юнджона, потому что и так всё ясно. и не хотела зря расписывать драму, тэцзы же счастливы, АХАХХАХА. ну короче, они просто перестали дружить (с юнджоном), потому что тот ещё несколько косяков имел. так-то


End file.
